1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water jet powered motorcycle like configured watercraft and more particularly to a craft which when at rest is semi submersed for ease of mounting and balance when the rider is on board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present jet powered watercrafts or "Jet Ski" type of crafts normally are buoyant and ride high on top of the water when at rest or during movement. There is a disadvantage with such construction in that when it rides high in the water it is difficult for a person to mount the watercraft and to keep the unit balanced. It requires the person to actually be far above the center of buoyancy so should the craft tip over during use it is difficult to right and also it is difficult to mount.
In addition, some of the present watercraft have relatively narrow foot boards and thus stabilization is effected. Further, the present products do not have the capability of varying the width or customizing the craft dependent upon the skill of the rider.
Further, the prior art does not possess the capability of dual steering capacity both in front and in the back by movement of a jet nozzle.